


Supernova (My Heart's On Fire)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Songs of Yesteryear [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a sweetheart, F/M, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Sam is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Human Legacy! </p><p>A date for Sam and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova (My Heart's On Fire)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Egotuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Egotuus/gifts).



> For the lovely readers of Human Legacy! I was so surprised that it got such a massive amount of attention. So here's a bonus date for my wonderful readers. 
> 
> Also, shameless human being that I am, I have other Marvel stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Sam wanted to take Bucky somewhere that he knew for sure the other had never been for their first actual date. Stark ( _please_ call me Tony) even offered to fly them anywhere Sam wanted in his jet. He was a simple guy and he knew that Bucky wasn't a fan of crowds so he graciously asked for a raincheck. 

"Buck?" Sam clutched his morning coffee as if it was the only thing between him and the morning light and chirping nuisances. He opened up the topic anyway. 

"Yeah?" The once-haunted eyes looked up with a solid joy that permeated the room. Sam smiled into his cup when Bucky's laughter filled the room with a happiness that flared in his chest. "Cat got your tongue?" 

"Talkin' shit won't get us the location for our first date." Sam pointed out after poking his tongue in Bucky's direction. 

"Can't have my best guy wasting perfectly good tongue." Bucky purred as he vaulted over the island and framed Sam's hips with his legs while he rested his weight on the counter. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Sam's mouth that elevated into an incredibly hot French kiss. 

"Noooo. I haven't even had coffee yet." Clint whined before Bucky instinctively threw a knife into the wall next to where Clint's face had been. "You're damn lucky I have good reflexes or you'd be cleaning archer brains off the doorway." 

"Should learn to caw-caw louder." Bucky snarked right back, the glimmer of amusement making Sam crack up. "He deserved it." 

"Uh-huh. Sure. Clint, you want waffles to make up for the knife?" Sam asked around his ex-sniper boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Hey. Instincts can't be squashed after seventy years with 'em savin' my life." Bucky grumbled under his breath; Sam stopped stirring the batter and cupped Bucky's face in his hands. 

"No one here's faulting you for that. Tasha does that to me if I wake her up too early after a mission. It's not a bad thing." Sam hummed while he caressed the scruff that Bucky grew overnight with his thumbs. "We all have weird habits, okay?" 

"... Okay." Bucky smiled as he responded. Steve shuffled into the kitchen with a yawn that put dinosaurs to shame. Bucky pounced on the opportunity and deadpanned, "Mornin' punk." 

"Mornin' jerk." It's a thing that Sam was pretty sure he'd never understand, however, he accepted anyway. "Mornin' Sam. Clint, are you dipping a spoon into the waffle mix?" Sam growled while rescuing his waffle batter from the archer's thieving spoon. 

"Just for that I should deprive you of my waffles." Sam shook the mixing spoon over the batter, narrowing his eyes. "But Tasha would kill me if you didn't eat so you have Tasha to thank for breakfast." 

"Tasha." Clint hummed as she wrapped around his shoulders, complete adoration in his eyes as she stole his coffee to take a sip. 

"Clint." Sam's jaw dropped when she perched in Clint's lap and he happily cuddled with her. "What?" 

"I... Uh, I haven't seen you do that... As in, ever." Sam blurted out and Bucky chuckled at the faces they displayed. 

"We can... relax here." Natasha sounded almost embarassed by Sam's surprised bluntness. 

"Whoa. I'm not saying you can't relax in here. Just... new info. That's all I'm saying." Sam said with a soft expression. "Go ahead and chill." He turned on the 8 tracks with a flick of his fingers and while dancing to silly anime music, poured the waffle batter into his iron. He'd had to upgrade to a larger set when the Avengers puppy pile had included Thor and Dr. Banner. A knock on his door made him groan as he was busy with the waffles and keeping Clint from stealing them before he was done with the pile. 

"I'll get it." Steve volunteered as he shuffled into slippers, cracking open the door and then pulling it wide to invite in Dr. Banner, Thor and Tony along with an incredibly pretty red-head that Sam assumed was Pepper Potts. "Sam's making breakfast. You're more than welcome to join us." Right after he offered them food, he scooted into the kitchen to help Sam with the work. Steve flipped the scrambled eggs with a wink at Bucky and the latter rolled his eyes. 

"Don't start with your fancy cooking now, punk." Bucky shook his half-sandwich filled with marshmallow fluff and Nutella at Steve's grinning face. Sam took a bite out of it so Bucky snagged his waist with a spin to pull him close. "If ya wanted a bite, babe, all ya had to do was ask." 

"I'm right where I want to be." he teased lightly, snug in Bucky's warm grip. The waffle iron meeped and Bucky released him so that he could flip them onto a plate. "Breakfast is a free-for-all." Sam mentioned as he grabbed his and Bucky's portion from the pile of steaming food. Bucky sat back on the counter, digging into his food the same way Steve does; Sam knows that neither man will leave a plate empty because of their upbringing in the Depression. 

"Wow. How do you keep your food?" Tony asked in a bewildered tone. 

"They restock because they eat it." Sam explained with a shrug. "A rule I insisted on after being eaten out of house and home by a certain pair." Steve cleared his throat while Natasha's fingers twitched towards where her knives were stored in her sleepwear, only for Clint to capture her fingers and kiss the tips. She blushed an adorable shade of pink and Sam took the moment of them staring into each other's eyes to snap a Polaroid pic. The processing brought the assassin pair out of their bubble with glares aimed for the camera. Bucky cocked his head to the side, took the camera and the picture to examine. 

"What is this?" 

"Polaroid. It's a camera that develops the picture almost instantly and it's fun to capture things in the moment. It's, uh, it _was_ a hobby of mine." he explained sheepishly as he snagged the camera (picture too) and fled to his bedroom (Rule # 4 for Avenging houseguests after the Hulk/fire extinguisher incident), locking it behind him. 

"Sam?" Bucky knocked on the door and Sam felt more than heard the thump on the other side that meant his boyfriend was leaning against the door. He cracked open the door and tugged Bucky in by his t-shirt, closing the door with a snap in everyone else's faces. "Was it something I said?" 

"Nah. I just... That's a part of my life before I was in the military and... after my Mom and Dad died. It's a bad part of my history. I hate it and I'm so fucking thankful for sealed minor records. But I loved taking the family photos when we were still happy. That Polaroid has survived a lot; I've got a love/hate relationship with that thing and I'm just trying to make new memories with it." 

"Aww, Sam... You're breakin' my heart when ya tell me stuff like that." Bucky murmured as he hugged Sam close. "How about we go around the city I remember an' you take pictures with this?" Bucky held up the Polaroid and wiggled it enticingly. 

"Think I'd like that, Buck." They open the door together and find an absolute derth of Avengers and Pepper. What is in the apartment is a very confused delivery man. "Can I help you?" 

"Package for a Mr. Wilson?" the man stated with his voice going higher at the end. 

"That's me. Here, lemme sign that and you can go. Tony probably badgered you when you got here " Sam clucked his tongue at Tony's antics but the man was incredibly generous with his wealth when it came to those he considered friends. 

"Oh. Mr. Stark is, umm, very intense." The guy breathed out as Sam signed with a flourish and handed Sam the small package. "All... All of them are pretty scary." 

"Theatrics. They're regualr folks under all of that intimidation. Promise." Bucky spoke up for the first time, sliding his metal arm around Sam's waist with a possessive stroke against Sam's lower back. 

"Okay. Have a nice day sirs." The tremulous smile was better than the frightened look from earlier. The click of the door has Bucky scooping Sam up and cuddling with him, handing over a throwing knife when Sam held out his hand with an open palm. 

"Thanks babe." He muttered as he cut into the package. Out tumbled Polaroid cassettes and Sam looked up to see Bucky grin. 

"How about that tour now?"

* * *

They start in the historical districts, Bucky pointing out buildings that had moved or were gone completely in favor of what he called Hoover buildings (towering apartment complexes). Taking a turn down an alleyway leads to incredible graffiti hidden from the eye of the public in the derelict buildings that are barely standing. 

Sam took pictures of flowers blooming up through industrial floors and flourishing gardens that were running wild as Bucky watched him, leaning against a solid concrete beam. He sighed as he dug further into the ruined buildings with stained glass windows providing broken rainbows across the dusty floors. Stepping forward, Sam yelped when he found himself against Bucky's chest and the noise of a rumbling collapse behind him. 

"Buck?" 

"Yeah, babe?" The mild reply has Sam worried faster than anything else. 

"You got hurt. Stupid ex-sniper." Sam slapped his palm against Bucky's chest and got a grunt in return. "Lemme see it." 

"No." 

"James Buchanan-Nnngh." he barked harshly just before Bucky kissed him hard. "Bucky, you can't keep kissin' me like that when you're _hurt_ and you don't want me helping you." Sam clucked his tongue at Bucky's pained gasp, wrapping his arms around Bucky's back. His fingers graze a large shard of what feels like glass and he wriggled out of his boyfriend's arms to see it. The shard of building was lodged inbetween Bucky's shoulder blades but wasn't too deep. 

"Habit. I didn't get treated unless it was life-threatin', y'know?" came the reluctant reply. 

"It's pretty little so we got out of the way in time. Sit still and I'll check you over." Sam sat Bucky down and continued his exam, the instincts carrying over from his time in the war. Another shard had cut into Bucky's side but was also fairly harmless if Sam tended to it quickly enough. "Just have to patch you up." He pulls out gauze and some medical tape from his pockets and Bucky started laughing. "What?" 

"You always carry that with ya?" 

"Old habits die hard." He teased as he lightly patted the work he'd done on Bucky's back and side. "Besides, I like you in one piece." 

"Sam, gimme that." 

"Why?" 

"You got hit too." The frown on Bucky's face made Sam sit in the same space as Bucky patched up his arm, face and leg. The soft moment was gentle in a way that Sam never expected it could be, not with their sort of past. "Babe?" 

"Just... It's nice to be taken care of instead of the other way." He mumbled at Bucky who was still wrapping up his leg. Sapphire eyes looked up and Sam let Bucky scoop him up and set him on the old altar in the broken church. 

"I'll watch your six til the end of the line." Bucky promised as dust fell in pretty spirals. "Even if... Even if it means...."

"I know." Sam laced his fingers with the metal ones, the arm still a huge point of contention for Bucky and their attempts to be intimate. "Buck, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure but I might not give ya the answer ya want," Bucky replied even as his metal thumb stroked over the back of Sam's hand. "or need." 

"That's fine. Do you trust me?" 

"What kinda... Yeah, I do." Sam gave Bucky a look that he was trying to lead up to a point he needed to make. "So?" 

"I trust you with my life and my heart. Do you trust yourself to let go with me?" Bucky's entire body locked up, the hurt in his gaze making Sam want to waiver in his goal but his boyfriend needed to see. 

"You want... You want me to crush your bones if I grip too hard with this damned thing? I could really hurt ya an' I'm done hurtin' people I _love_. I mean it, Sam-You trust me. I don't-Oh Sam." Bucky squeezed Sam's hand lightly. "Ya mean that you trust that I won't hurt ya. That I can't." 

"There we go. Can we go home and try? I think I'm done with pictures for now." Sam asked gently.

"Just tryin' is gonna be hard." 

"And that's okay. I promise."

* * *

They flop back onto the sheets, Sam panting and glowing with pride for Bucky. 

"... Sam?" 

"Mmm." 

"Did I..." 

"Come look for yourself, Buck. I'm done moving for now." Sam lazily fired back with a happy hum. He felt Bucky's metal hand skating over his skin and then pausing at his hips. 

"You've got-" The quivering self-hatred was overflowing in the choked-off words. 

"Bruises. Bucky, look at me." Wounded azure eyes locked onto his own as Sam took the metal hand and chuckled softly. "You've got super-strength. I expected this to happen." 

"You-You did?" The confusion was sweet and Sam figured it was time to clear the air. 

"Yes. Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Always." 

"I kinda like 'em." The ex-sniper swallowed as Sam let him re-trace the bruises with his metal fingers. "Like being marked as yours." 

" _ **Oh.**_ Sam why didn't ya _say_ anythin'?" Bucky's voice was full of a quiet awe that had permeated their first meeting. 

"Cause a lot of people got scared off when I told them that, Buck. You're not the first guy I tried this with." he finished quietly, trailing his fingertips along the join where metal met skin. 

"Then they didn't deserve you, Sam, 'cause you're supposed to stick around if you mean it; supposed to support everything and love the little stuff." 

"Little stuff?" Sam poked at Bucky's cheek from where he was laying across Sam's cleaned stomach. 

"Back in my day, you could go to jail or hang for what we just did. You cherished everything because they might not be alive the next time you saw them. The little stuff's like how they wake up in the mornin' with a pillow-creased face, how they take their coffee and how they sound in absolute fuckin' _bliss_. So, if you're happy when I mark you with my hands... Then I don't mind so much." Bucky nuzzled into Sam's stomach and dragged himself over so that he was draped on top of Sam. "Okay?" 

"Okay Buck. You're one smooth fucker, you know that?" Sam murmured against Bucky's hair. "How the hell did they resist your charming ways?" 

"Didn't," came the muffled reply, "but only because I had one hell of a guy." 

"Who was he?" Bucky pulled back and looked at him with a tenderness that warmed Sam straight through. 

"You."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I wrote most of this to swing music and an OTP playlist on 8-Tracks. Oh yeah. Feedback is loved, darling readers, as are grammar and spelling mistakes pointed out.


End file.
